Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{5}{16}+5\dfrac{9}{16} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{5}{16}} + {5} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {5} + {\dfrac{5}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{5}{16}} + {\dfrac{9}{16}}$ Add the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{14}{16}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{14}{16}$